


Amor

by BethJ_Archer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethJ_Archer/pseuds/BethJ_Archer
Summary: Snap shot of Will and Hannibals life if they had never gone off the deep end and had become a couple.





	Amor

It was an hour that only the dead wandered the streets. And Will and Hannibal were picking their way home. Neither really wanting to.

It was one of the few moments aside from their therapy sessions where they could be entirely alone. No passing looks from friends. No chance that someone might call or interrupt. Not another soul was about at this hour.

They didn’t talk, they did that for hours each day, never saying what needed to be said but somehow always understanding. No, at hours like these the silence was enough.

Tonight they were returning from a lead that had gone awry. It happened sometimes, but it seemed to be happening more and more. Hannibal knew Will was getting frustrated.

Hannibal loved the chase but Will loved the catch.

They had an early start the next morning and Hannibal had refused to allow Will to go home. The work was taxing on him too but he knew he would play host to Will as long as it helped him.

Hannibal watched as Will dragged one foot after the other. Longing for rest, but Hannibal knew sleep would not fill that need. Will would dream about the case until it was solved.

And Hannibal would stay up watching him, just in case he awoke in the night needing him.

Hannibal wanted to help him. His mind, it could handle this job, this life and this world better. Therefore it was his job to help lighten Will’s load as Hannibal saw it.

But how? What could he do to help Will, ease his mind of the case and show him that there was still light in the world?

He pondered this while they walked along the back alley streets. And off beaten paths. It had just rained and the pavement twinkled like a dark sea. Every now and then a pothole, filled with the rainwater, reflects the night sky and the full moon with her dead face aglow.

A tune stuck in his head. Lyrics drifted through the air. He realized that it was his own voice.

“When the moon hits your eye, Like a big pizza pie, that's amore.”

He let the void fill the space where there once had been song. When out of the dark came...

“When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore.” Will’s eyes were on the sky, his eyes filled with moonlight.

“Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling. And you'll sing ‘vita bella’” Hannibal added a little slide at the end and he was repaid with a light smile from Will. It was enough to tempt Hannibal.

He took Wills hand and dragged him into the middle of the street.

Will couldn’t refuse, his body was always it's most malleable when he was tired. Hannibal had often used this for his own wicked desires but tonight, half cast in moonlight; half in darkness, he played an angel.

‘Much like ourselves.’ Hannibal mused as he lead Will’s arms into a ballroom dancing embraces. ‘Half good, half dark.’

A small moan of complaint escaped Will’s lips but Hannibal ignored him. He just leaned in and whispered in Will’s ear.

“Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay. Like a gay tarantella.” He could feel Will’s body soften into him with each word. Eventually, his head rested on Hannibal’s shoulder.

“When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool, that's amore.” Hannibal pushed Will out from him and got a twirl out of him. And when he came back into Hannibal’s arms there was even a hint of a smile.

“I didn’t know you would know the lyrics to this song.” Will sighed as he rested his head back onto Hannibal’s shoulder.

“You underestimate me, Will,” Hannibal said, spinning them around in a circle. “I enjoy a wide range of music, especially those with food themes. It helps with my cooking.” A smile spread over his face. One he knew Will could feel. Like a warmth radiating out of him.

“We should get home.” Will sighed lifting his head.

“I have one last task to complete,” Hannibal spoke softly.

“What is it?” Will said the sleep infecting his voice and eyes.

“This.” He said as he bent down, cupping Will’s face and holding it still.

The kiss was soft and slow like moonlight dancing down to earth. Half cast in the desire for the flesh, half in the dark of his heart.

Will leat out a hearty moan, either from exhaustion or desire. But this was Hannibal small selfish revenge. He knew that the second Will hit the bed he would inevitably pass out, leaving Hannibal to remove his dirty clothes. A task Hannibal loved and hated, compatible with cooking a meal that you don’t get to eat.

But nonetheless, Hannibal would take on the thankless task. He never begrudged Will the tasks he did in the shadows, the moonlight.

So he took Will in arm and guided him through the streets to the light of home.


End file.
